Me and my Shadow
by P.P.S
Summary: It's been following me for days now. I call it my Shadow but I don't really know what it is. It gives me a bad feeling, whatever it is. I didn't know what genre to classify this as, it's sorta fantasy, sci-fi and supernatural
1. Me and my Shadow

Title: Me and my Shadow written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, have ever or will ever own any part of Newsies, the movie or the characters.  
  
Warning: Rated for slash, sexual references, drug use, death and language.   
  
Note: Hey, I'm back!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Me and my Shadow   
  
February 2nd 2004:  
  
It's been following me for days now. Or, at lease it was just a few days ago when I first really noticed it. Maybe it's been following me for weeks now, could even be months. I dunno, I'm usually too fucked up to take notice to shit like this. I call it my shadow, but I don't really know what it is.   
  
It won't comes out of the shadows for me to see it clearly, all I can see are those blazing seafoam green eyes staring at me. It never comes any closer than six feet, or maybe that's because I refuse to go any closer to the shadows than that. I can always hear it breathing, a wheezy-whistling sound like an old man makes. I smell it too, it smells like cigars and fresh tobacco. It gives me a bad feeling, whatever it is. It's evil. Sinister. It's been following me for I don't know how long, and it scares the shit outta me.  
  
I remember the first time I saw it. The first time I really took notice of it. Of course I didn't realize it then, not until a few days ago when I really noticed how much it was following me that I remembered when I first saw it. It was back in October, the night before Halloween. It was cold as a bitch, but it wasn't like we really noticed it. 'We' being my best friend and me. We were half drunk and totally too fucking high to care. We had just sat down on the fire escaped outside his shitty little rat hole apartment when I first smelled it. Cigars. I've always hated the way they smelled, it makes my stomach curl. I turned to my friend to tell him to put out the cigar I thought he had just lit up to find him sprawled out on his back convulsing. I froze. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't even move. I was shocked and scared stiff. The drugs didn't help in the matter either.  
  
When the order to move finally hit my brain I scooped him up in my lap, smacking him in the face trying to get him to wake up. His dark eyes were rolled in his head and his eye lids were fluttering madly. I yelled his name over and over again. "Bumlets! Bumlets!" I told him it was okay, that he was gonna be okay. I told him he was just having a bad trip, to just relax, calm down and he'd get through it. That's when the cigar smell got really strong. I looked around for whoever was smoking it so I could tell them to call 911. I saw my Shadow then. Lingering in the shadow of the building across from us it's seafoam green eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
I think it came for Bumlets that night. Or maybe Bumlets' own Shadow came for him and mine was just waiting for me. Whatever the case, Bumlets died and my Shadow has been following me ever since.  
  
Why am I telling you this? Why am I keeping a journal like some ten year old girl? Because. Because somebody has gotta know what happen to me. Somebody has gotta know what happen with me and my Shadow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator will be revealed in the next chapter (most likely).  
  
Now, feed my obsession and click that little review button! 


	2. UnHappy Junkie

Title: Me and my Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Warnings: See Chapter One  
  
Note: (*shock* *gasp*) I actually got a free moment to update!  
  
* * *  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
The Lankey Yankee: I 3 Weird. ^__^   
  
B: *nods* I killed Bumlets (sorry Bums) but he just really fit the theme at the moment. And the narrator will be revealed! You won't be able to find out what the creepy shadow thingy is until cha-- well, you'll just hafta read and find out. ^__^  
  
Keza: *is guilty of pulling one of my usual stunts* But it wasn't a couple of months at least this time! It was just one month ^_^''  
  
I know I got one other review 'cause I got it in my email but it's not showing up here. I think it might of been from Twitch..... or I could be totally wrong. Whomever it was, erm.... I don't really remember what you said exactly but I know the word 'update' was in there, so here ya go.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Un-Happy Junkie  
  
February 5th 2004:  
  
You know those junkies you see on the street as a kid and you're glad you're not them? Those dirty vagabonds that crawl along the grounds of the city begging and groveling.  
  
You say to yourself you'll never be like that as you take your first hit off of the joint passed to you at a party. You won't beg on the corner for spare change. You won't mug an old man walking his dog in Central Park. You won't become a junkie.  
  
Those junkies always looking over their shoulders. Always talking to themselves. Scared. Paranoid.   
  
maybe they've got Shadows of their own. Shadows stalking their every step, waiting and creeping in the dark. Waiting. Just waiting for their junkie to let down their guard, take one step too close to the shadows of the buildings. Too close to the Shadows. So close to the shadows that they're gone. Gone with the Shadows.  
  
Maybe everyone has their own Shadows. Maybe everyone does only they don't know. They don't know because they're too busy with their hectic lives of work and school and kids and marriage too see. Too busy to see the creepy Shadows lurking in the dark for them.  
  
I think they prey on the weaker. The mentally unstable who are pumped full of pills and labeled 'crazy' because they're afraid of the Shadows in the dark.   
  
The poor and hungry who are dying in the streets give themselves over to their Shadows. They do because whatever the Shadow has in store has to be better than the way they're living now.  
  
The drug addicts who convince themselves that what they saw was nothing more than a hallucination. A bad trip. That's all. We're the easy prey as we stumble into alleys and fall asleep behind dumpsters with needles in our arms. We're chocked up as drug overdoses - that's what they say Bumlets died of. Only I know different.  
  
I know because I was there when Bumlets died. I know because I smelled the tobacco smell of the shadow. I saw his gleaming green eyes and heard his laugh like autumn leaves rustling.  
  
I know. I know and my Shadow knows I know and that's why he's been on my heels hotter than ever. That's why I was able to see him face to face tonight.  
  
My Shadow stepped out of the shadows and I saw him for what he was. Saw his wicked eyes. Smelled his gut-wrenching scent. Heard his wheezy breathing. Heard my name. Heard him say my name. Clear as day I heard him say my name.  
  
"Dutchy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
